sonicmiasmafandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris/Meta
Solaris is a creature that first appeared in . For the purposes of the Miasmapedia, it is taken for granted that Solaris is either one and the same as the '''Time Eater '''from or is at least connected to it. Background information Solaris Little is known about Solaris' origins, other than that it was a powerful creature with influence over time worshipped by the people of Soleanna, who experimented on its time powers. This experimentation caused it to be split into Mephiles, its intelligent mind, and Iblis, its raw power. Time Eater The Time Eater is a similarly mysterious creature with power over time, discovered by Dr. Eggman after his defeat at the Interstellar Amusement Park. Eggman used its power to contact a version of him from the past, and the two collaborate on kidnapping Sonic from both of the Eggmen's times. Theory and analysis Connections between Solaris and the Time Eater * Solaris and the Time Eater are both mysterious creatures with power over time, and have several similarities in appearance: ** Mephiles' base form and the Time Eater's base form both have a wispy, purple appearance. ** Solaris' base form and the Time Eater's base form both have two arms and no legs. ** Solaris and the Time Eater's perfect forms both have a central core element to their design, with Solaris' representing the sun and the Time Eaters' appearing similar to a black hole. Mephiles_base_form.png|Mephiles' gaseous base form Solaris_base_form.png|Solaris' base form. Solaris_perfect_form.png|Solaris' perfect form. Time_eater_base_form.png|The Time Eater's gaseous base form. Time_eater_perfect_form.png|The Time Eater's perfect form. * Solaris and the Time Eater's time powers both involve the ability to create blue-purple 'black holes' that suck in people and debris from different time periods. Solaris_black_hole.png|Solaris' "Eye of Solaris" black holes, from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Time_eater_black_hole.png|The Time Eater's "black holes," from Sonic Generations. *Solaris and the Time Eater both use these black holes to transport enemies to an extradimensional location filled with debris from other time periods, known as the End of Time and the White Space, respectively. The Time Eater's White Space also features a portal to a location called the Centre of Time, which has a purple vortex-like appearance similar to that of the End of Time. *The portal to the Centre of Time features a mechanism involving flames, which are associated with Solaris. *''Sonic the Hedgehog comic book writer Ian Flynn believes Mephiles to be "the scraggly remains of Mephiles/Solaris." Connections to Djinn * The half of Solaris named Iblis is named after a Djinn from Islamic folklore, equivalent to the Western Satan. * Many of the Djinn in feature coloured gems central to their designs, similar to the cores at the centre of Solaris and the Time Eater's designs. Some of these gems also come in similar red and fuchsia colours. Djinn_concept_art.png|Concept art of two Djinn, clearly showing the gemstone-like cores in their torsos. Ma_djinn.png|Three of the more common kinds of Djinn in Sonic and the Secret Rings. * Some of the more common Djinn types in Sonic and the Secret Rings also have a similar body shape to Solaris and the Time Eater's base forms, with two arms and no legs. Connections to the Babylonians * Like Solaris, the Babylonians draw heavily from Middle Eastern and South Asian Islamic culture, with the Babylonians being referred to as genies, or Djinn. * The Babylonians and Solaris both heavily resemble birds. * The Babylonians use black holes to power their spacefaring technology. Connections to the Sol Dimension * In much the same way the Chaos Emeralds share their name with the water god Chaos, Blaze's Sol Emeralds are named very similarly to the fire god Solaris. * After absorbing the Iblis half of Solaris during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Blaze disappears to another dimension. features Blaze as a visitor from another dimension.